riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Cupck/Początek... I kontynuacja??
Witajcie, Nazywam się Cupck (nie chejtowac nazwy ;-; nadałam taką przez przypadek), jestem tutaj by serdecznie was zaprosić na mojego bloga, wiem może to chamska reklama taka jaką daje Polsat, ale jestem początkującą i w sumie nie wiem jak zdobyć czytelników (jeżeli macie jakieś porady napiszcie w komentarzach). Ale do rzeczy wstawię tutaj dwa pierwsze rozdziały z mojego bloga. Jeżeli komuś się spodoba będą one dostępne pod tym adresem: http://percyjacksoncosinnego.blogspot.com/ Enjoy!! Rozdział 1: 'Początek...' >Perspektywa Kaliny< Nareszcie w końcu się zgodził! Czuję jakby moje serce zaraz miało wyskoczyć z piersi! Idziemy tylko we dwoje na plażę. Zachodzi słońce. Czegóż chcieć więcej! Szkoda, że tylko ja tak uważam... - Więc, właściwie po co my tam idziemy? - zapytał Igor. W tym momencie miałam ochotę po prostu przywalić mu w twarz. - Wiesz... Zachodzące słońce jest naprawdę piękne o tej porze roku... - odpowiedziałam. - Równie dobrze moglibyśmy zobaczyć je z Obozu... - Nie! Nie mogliśmy! - krzyknęłam, lecz po chwili się opanowałam - Tam jest strasznie tłoczno, tylu nowych herosów przybyło ostatnio do Obozu, przecież sam wiesz... - Tak, racja... - powiedział i zamilkł. Przez resztę drogi szliśmy w milczeniu. W końcu dotarliśmy na plażę i rozłożyliśmy koc. Piasek był ciepły po upalnym dniu. - Miałaś rację... Zachód słońca jest naprawdę piękny... - w tym momencie nie powstrzymałam się i z moich palców wystrzeliły drobne zielone iskierki. Pod moimi dłońmi pojawiła się mała kupka czterolistnych koniczynek. Szybko podniosłam rękę i położyłam na koc... - Przepraszam! - zmieszałam się - Rzeczywiście zachód słońca jest naprawdę piękny.... - Właściwie jak ty to robisz? - zapyatał - Ale co? - No, jak ty właściwie wyczarowujesz te wszystkie rośliny, większość z dzieci Demeter tego nie potrafi... - W sumie, to sama nie wiem. - spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy - Niestety nie umiem tego jeszcze kontrolować, wiec pojawiają się znikąd kiedy na przykład się zestresuję. Taka trochę jakby... - Fala... - przerwał mi Igor - Dokładnie, właśnie taka fala! - Nie o to mi chodzi! Spójrz! - spojrzałam w kierunku, w którym pokazywał. Jaka ja byłam głupia! tak się zapatrzyłam w jego cudowne szare oczy, że nie zauważyłam, że nad horyzontem wznosi się ogromna fala wody. Przybliżała się w zastraszającym tempie. - Szybko, musimy uciekać! - krzyknął i złapał mnie za rękę. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji skakałabym i piszczała z radości, ale nie teraz. Teraz najważniejsze było by przetrwać atak ogromnej fali! Rozdział 2: 'Podarunek...' >Perspektywa Alice< Ciemność, ciemność i jeszcze więcej ciemności... Jednak po chwili pojawiły się głosy. Poczułam piasek pod dłońmi, więc domyśliłam się, że jestem na plaży. Wyczułam także delikatną bryzę dochodzącą z morza lub oceanu. - Jak myślisz nie żyje? - Skąd ona się tu wzięła? - Może to córka Posejdona? - To niemożliwe ty idioto!! Gdyby nią była, byłaby sucha, a jest przemoczona do suchej nitki!! - Ja przynajmniej myślę ty patafianie!! - PRZESUŃCIE SIĘ!! - zawołał głos mocniejszy od innych. Wtedy rozległy się szmery i poczułam jak grupka powoli się rozstępuje. - Potrzebuje powietrza! - powiedział chłopak i poczułam jak pochyla się nade mną. O nie, co to to nie!! Nie będę kolejną śpiącą królewną!! W tym momencie otworzyłam oczy. Nade mną w pół klęcząc pochylony był chłopak. Miał jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy. W sumie można by go nawet określić przystojnym. Zdezorientowany chłopak osunął się ode mnie. - Co do... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo w tym momencie wzięłam pełną garść piachu i sypnęłam mu nią w oczy. - AAARGH!!! - wrzasnął chłopak i nie mogąc złapać równowagi zachwiał się i przewrócił. W tym samym momencie błyskawicznie podniosłam się z ziemi i wybiegłam na oślep potrącając chłopaka i dziewczynę ubranych w pomarańczowe koszulki z skrótem "CHB". Nie wiem dlaczego pobiegłam. Po prostu jakaś dziwaczna siła, jakiś instynkt w mojej głowie kazał mi uciekać. Biegłam najszybciej jak potrafiłam, lecz w oddali dalej słyszałam sprzeczające się krzyki, czy najpierw za mną biec, czy najpierw pomóc chłopakowi, którego nazywali Will (prawdopodobnie był to ten sam chłopak, któremu sypnęłam piaskiem w oczy). Moje buty co chwila grzęzły w piasku otaczającym plażę, lecz biegłam ile sił w nogach, aż w końcu dotarłam na skraj niewielkiego lasku. Na początku było to kilka sosen, lecz po chwili miałam przed sobą gąszcz najróżniejszych rodzai drzew. Ostre krzewy ocierały się o moją skórę, powodując liczne zadrapania. Gałęzie raz po raz chłostały mnie po twarzy. Po drodze ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłam parę niewielkich, ZIELONYCH osobników płci damskiej. Wyglądały jak driady, które kiedyś widziałam w książce o mitologi greckiej. W lesie doskonale rozchodziło się echo, przez co słyszałam w oddali krzyki i przekleństwa tumanu dzieciaków biegnących za mną. Biegłam przez las jeszcze około pięciu minut. Moje nogi stawały się coraz cięższe a odgłosy wydawane przez moich napastników coraz głośniejsze. Czy oni nigdy się nie męczyli? Wiedziałam, ze nie zdołam im uciec. Wtedy tuż przed moimi oczami pojawił się chudy, blady chłopak z czarnymi włosami okalającymi twarz. Nie wiem skąd on się tam wziął, tak jakby wyrósł z podziemi. Nie zdążyłam wyhamować i wpadłam na niego. Zręcznie mnie złapał nie pozwalając mi biec dalej. Spróbowałam krzyknąć, lecz on szybko zakrył mi usta dłonią. Przez co z moich ust wydobył się krótki, urwany odgłos podobny do tego jaki wydają szczeniaki. Skręcił w jakąś obrośnięta krzakami ścieżkę i ukrył siebie i mnie za jakimś starym spróchniałym drzewem. - Bądź cicho, to nas nie znajdą. - syknął i wyglądnął delikatnie zza drzewa. Szybko się schował i przyłożył palec do ust. Pokiwałam głową, nie mogąc odpowiedzieć, gdyż chłopak wciąż trzymał dłoń na moich ustach. Po chwili usłyszałam tupot około 7 par nóg, ciągłe nawoływania i ciche przekleństwa. - Wracaj tutaj! Nie chcemy ci nic zrobić! - To właśnie brzmi jakbyśmy CHCIELI jej coś zrobić Annabeth... - Zamknij się Leo! Nie utrudniaj! - Dobra już spokojnie... - po chwili odgłosy ucichły na dobre. Chłopak powoli ściągnął dłoń z moich ust, lecz widziałam po jego minie, że jeżeli odezwę się chociaż słowem, zatka mi je znowu. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, ze wstrzymywałam oddech. Powoli wypuściłam powietrze i przyjrzałam się dokładniej chłopakowi. Był blady i wyglądał na trochę wychudłego. Miał czarne okalające twarz włosy. Jego oczy był koloru płynnej gorzkiej czekolady. Były szkliste i bardzo smutne. jakby chłopak przeżył coś o czym nie chciałby opowiadać. Jednak miały w sobie to coś, ze gdy spojrzałeś w nie raz trudno było od nich odciągnąć wzrok. Były jakby...hipnotyzujące. Wyglądał na 15/16 lat, czyli był o rok starszy ode mnie. - Gdzie ja do cholery jestem... - zapytałam się drżącym głosem - I kim ty jesteś... - Nazywam się Nico Di Angelo i to narazie wszystko co musisz o mnie wiedzieć. A to miejsce, to twój nowy dom. Witaj, w Obozie Herosów. To by było na tyle :) Resztę możecie zobaczyć pod tym adresem: http://percyjacksoncosinnego.blogspot.com/ Najserdeczniej was zapraszam do komentowania i okejkowania (chyba tak to się nazywa XD). To by było na tyle, żegnam was i do zobaczenia na blogu ;*** Wasza Cupck Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach